


Bump In The Night

by Spirites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Useless Lesbians, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirites/pseuds/Spirites
Summary: Adora is a 16-year-old demigoddess who wants to do the right thing and help the small town of Brightmoon with their supernatural problems. She starts off fine until she finds another half breed supernatural who tells her about an evil coven of vampires.OrAdora is a unless lesbian and doesn't know what to do with the hot strange cat girl.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to throw this out as a one-shot but might work on it more who knows.
> 
> Edit: Spelling mistakes and extra dialogue

The night air was thick with anticipation as a sharp howling wind blew past, signifying the peril that hung in the air. Adora kept her body low as she traversed the lively forest in the dead of night, the moon her only lighting that showed her the jagged unkept path. She felt the static pick up in her ear as her earbud came to life with a familiar voice on the other end, "Adora, do you copy?".

Composing herself attempting to slow down her thudding heartbeat, she pressed the communication device. "Yes, Glimmer, I'm here. What's your status?" She glanced around the forest, acutely aware of her surroundings.

"There is no sign of the supernatural presence we are tracking in my area. How about you?" Adora pulled out her trackpad and winced as it wines awake with electricity. The screen shows sonar as it searches the area for otherworldly presence. The hunters had been pursuing this specific reading for almost a week, and Adora was not ready to have it slip away another day. The pad catches a signal, only two clicks from Adora's location, _'the same signal, same monster.'_ Not wanting to let this go, Adora came to a decision. This thing was her catch. 

"I have it. The monster is close, don't let up and come around from another angle. I'm going to pursue so back me up." Adora was determined, the ferocity of the hunt burned into her blue eyes. 

"Adora! No, you can't-" Adora pulled the communication device from her ear and relocated it to her pocket. She set off her location tracker so Glimmer could find her and began to move forwards. She had hunted only a few monsters in the past. Adora was 16 and had just found out about her true nature, which ran through her blood. The monster she was. Adora decided it was in her blood to take down creatures that attacked the innocent and endangered lives to make up for her lineage. Being eluded for so long bothered the blonde more than she would care to admit. This creature had been testing her patience and drawing her in, Adora knew this, yet she couldn't help but follow. The monster was scaring local townsfolk, the town of Brightmoon was not all that big after all, so it was hard to miss when supernatural things occurred. Now, it was her job to rid the pest and hope it doesn't return. The game was fun, but it had gone on long enough. 

Adora had followed the trail to a cave close to an opening in the middle of the Whispering Woods. With such dense vegetation, it was an unusual sight to see. It felt enchanting as fireflies buzzed through the air, and moonlight rays forced their way through holes in the canopy. Adora could feel this was a trap; it was never a good idea to follow a monster into its den, but luring it out would take so much waiting. She couldn't wait anymore. Pulling off the straps of her bag Adora set it on the rocks of the cave entrance. Crouching down, she opened her pack to get a mechanical condensed ball.

_"Okay, this is a netball. Basically, it is a throwable trap incase you want to capture the creature without hurting it. You can also use these to lay traps, so they're very versatile!" Entrapta handed four netballs to Adora with a growing smile, "Tell me how they work in the field!"_

Adora smiled to herself as she reminisced on the memory. Adora had a habit of counting her blessings every time she went into something dangerous. It was a prayer of sorts since she refused to pray to any of the gods. Throwing down the trap, it sprung to life instantaneously. _'Hopefully, Glimmer sees it and doesn't get stuck.'_ smiling at the idea of Glimmer trapping herself. Adora finally steeled her nerves and walked into the lair. Inside of the cave was extremely dark. The sound of droplets hitting the stony floor was overstimulating to Adora's hypersensitive ears. Adora listened as carefully as she was straining her senses. _It_ was here. It had to be. 

_Snap_

Adora spun around reflexively as her muscles tightened. Nothing was there.

 _"Oh, lucky me,"_ A voice was reverberating off the cave walls. It was raspy and low but identifiably female _"I got the pretty girl in my den all alone,"_ the creature let out a devilish chuckle. _"Say, where are your friends?'_

"Show yourself!" Adora attempted to sound demanding, but her voice faltered slightly in alarm _'Dammit! Where is she?'._ Adora attempted to compose herself as she drew a golden dagger from the inside of her combat boot, holding it in anticipation. It was hard to identify the direction of the voice since it could come from anywhere in a cave. "You have been terrorizing people, and I need you to stop!"

 _"Terrorizing? Seriously?"_ The creature let out an indignified scoff. _'I was just trying to find someplace to go.'_ Adora knew many creatures had been wrongfully blamed for crimes they had not committed. She may have been a hunter, but she did have compassion. Adora decided to hear this one out.

"Then let's talk. I don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it" Adora shifted as she gazed around the cave, trying to make out a figure in the darkness. 

_"Said the hunter to the prey. Are all the monsters you kill that stupid, or do I sound like a fool?'_ Adora could hear the sharp sounds of claws on stone as the creature drew closer. _'Werewolf? It has claws.'_ Adora remembered to slow her heart rate. 

"I don't kill every monster I see you know," Adora was keen on the idea of not fighting in pitch blackness if she did not have to, so talking was her new course of action. "I'm actually a supernatural myself."

Adora could feel a presence drawing closer as the creature drew nearer, _"then why hunt your kin? Don't like the family lineage?"_. The last of its words came out in a hiss. It began to growl as it prowled closer towards Adora.

"No, I don't. I don't like what I am because my kind hurts living creatures. I hunt the things that attack innocent lives: humans or monsters." Adora went rigid. The girl was so close and yet far enough away to not know her exact location. 

_"What are you?"_ Adora could hear the curiosity playing at the girls' words. _'Play it cool; keep your heart rate down.'_ Taking in a deep breath, Adora closed her eyes, smelling the dense musky air of the cave, "I am a demigod, half-breed." 

Adora could practically feel the tension grow so thick it could be cut with a knife. Everyone had various feelings about gods, along with mixing supernaturals and humans. _Half-breeds._ No one wanted them, people on both sides said they shouldn't exist. Abnormalities in the human world and pathetic mutts to the supernatural world. Revealing this information always had mixed results. She never knew what to expect so the only thing she could do was wait for a reply. 

_'So, you hate the gods for turning you away and serve the humans that hate our existence? Is that what this is?"_ Adora could feel the gaze of a predator over her body. A shiver ran down her spine at the sensation. 

"I hate the gods because they torture innocent lives for their own gain. I help humans because they're scared for their lives and don't even know we actually exist. Defenseless against something they don't even see." Adora wanted to know who she was speaking to, what their story was. She couldn't bring herself to ask, not yet. Like an unspoken rule she stood still in the dark and damp cave wondering if she made a mistake; was her judgment right?

 _"Okay, then if you want me to believe you toss your weapons towards the entrance"_ the harsh tone was filled with skepticism; could Adora really lay her life down on a hunch? Did she have time to react if she was attacked? Probably not. So what other choices could she make then to throw her weapons?

Carefully Adora withdrew her golden dagger and netballs putting them on the ground and kicking them away towards the only slightly visible light source in the cave. "Satisfied?"

 _"Wow, maybe you are the idiot here. Why give up your weapons so easily?"_ The darkness felt suffocating to Adora but she refused to break.

"Well, if I keep my weapons I get attacked in the dark. If I ditch my weapons I get the _possibility_ of getting attacked in the dark" Adora steadied her voice and looked straight ahead at the entrance. 

_"Got any torches?"_ Adora nodded. She was testing to see if this thing could see in the dark as she hypothesized. _"Light one then, you look lost in the dark. It's pathetic"_. Adora was right, the creature had night vision. 

Adora grabbed the matchbox in her cargo shorts pocket and a torch stick. With a quick swipe of metal on the grindstone, a spark flew onto the stick and ignited instantly. Putting away her matchbox she looked around the cave for her new companion, torch in hand. "What's your name?" Adora said as she spun around trying to find the creature that eluded her so many times. She noticed a set of different colored eyes piercing from farther back in the cave at the edge of the light.

"Tell me yours first" The girl defensively growled getting lower to the ground.

"My name is Adora, it means 'stargazer', so I'm told" With a kind smile she began to sit on the cave floor, _'She is some kind of animal creature so she will probably feel better if I'm low down'_.

"My name is Catra, it means my parents didn't love me enough to think of an actual name" Catra spoke with a deadpanned expression as she pulled herself slowly out of the shows. She slowly crept forwards, keeping on all fours as she got closer.

Adora looked over the girl in front of her. She was _gorgeous_. The girl had tannish brown ur with freckles scattered over her eyes and under her beautiful eyes. One eye was a stunning blue and the other a brilliant amber gold. The girl also had cat ears that twitched in her brown unkempt mane of hair. Her hands and feet were animalistic in nature with bigger finger pads and claws. Catra also had a long sleek tail the size of her body that was lashing back and forth as she approached. Her clothes were torn but she still looked beautiful, Adora was at a loss for words.

"What? Why are you staring at me" Catra's ears pinned back as she stopped an arm's length away from Adora?

"It's just, I didn't expect you to look so pretty?" Adora had always been a straightforward person. "What _are_ you? I've never seen anything like you before".

Catra had obviously not been expecting the compliment. What she had been expecting she wasn't sure. Disgust, Repulsion, the list went on. Though she recovered fast from the initial shock she stammered out, "I'm a magicat. Human werecat hybrid".

"What are you doing out here? There isn't a pride of werecats as far as I'm aware near here" Adora scooted in closer to get a better look. The way her torches light bounced off the girl's face was mesmerizing. 

"I'm a hybrid, I don't belong to any prides. No one wants a half-blooded human mutt." Catra's words dripped with venom. It was no surprise to Adora, she knew how poorly the hybrids were treated in the supernatural world.

"Is that why you were trying to find somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, then some stupid nosey humans got scared when I was just trying to look for something to eat. I can't hunt here, there are werewolves all over these woods and I don't look human enough to just walk into town. I can't go anywhere without almost dying. Especially by _hunters_ " Catra's eyes narrowed as she looked over Adora. The look she was giving Adora set Adora's skin on fire. She felt like prey looking up at a predator. 

"M' sorry, we were told by our informant that a supernatural with some animalistic attributes was killing in the area. Two innocent children had disappeared near the forest edge. We tracked the strongest supernatural energy in the area and it led us to you. That wasn't you?" Adora pushed to stay focused on the task at hand, two families were missing their children and that was what mattered most. 

The information made Catra retreat into herself and look away from Adora, she looked remorseful. "No, it wasn't me. But I know who actually did it. I was there. I-" Tears began to well in the girl's eyes as she attempted to blink them away, her voice breaking, "I- I tried to stop her. But, I just wasn't able to. I wasn't good enough". Silence sobs wracked the girl's body. It was apparent that Catra was tired. Constantly running for her life and scraping by in a world that wanted her dead. It made Adora's heartache with empathy and guilt for contributing to her hard life.

"Please, tell me what happened. Their families need closure. They need justice" Adora didn't want to touch the girl and make her retreat so she tried to be as comforting as she could only using her words.

"I come from something called the Horde. It's a big vampire family. Mine is a side family and we are a mixed group of supernaturals. Our leader is a vampire, Hordak," The girl shivers as she recalls the dark cold brute. "He has a henchwoman named Shadow Weaver. She's a demon. She's the one who- who-" more tears began to fall. "She said she wanted to hunt but I didn't know what she would do! I swear I didn't. Oh, gods, there was so much blood"

Adora felt her stomach churn in anguish and sympathy. Catra looked like she was the same age as Adora, around 16. Seeing it must have been horrible. She swallowed the thick lump forming in her throat and asked shakily "What did you do afterward? Are you hiding?"

"Yeah, when I saw the first- uh- first kid go down I- I attacked her. I clawed her face as hard as I could. I yelled for the other kid to run but then I was on the floor and the kid was lying on the ground. I don't even know what happened, it was all just so fast!" Catra began to sob as she recalled the events vividly, "I tore out parts of her face and then I just ran, I kept going until I collapsed"

Slowly Adora put her hand out and touched the girl's head. She recoiled slightly at the sudden touch but the warmth filled her body and she let herself lean into Adora's hand. Touchstarved, scared, and alone. A concoction for a depressing backstory. "I'm so sorry Catra. You've been running from everyone"

"Yeah, well, nothing new I guess. No one else would take me. I didn't think they'd go that far. I'm so sorry, for everything" She looked as though this wasn't the only incident she was apologizing for. Her past sounded bleak and morbid.

"You tried. You did the best you could and that's better than nothing." Adora weaved her fingers into the girls' main gently and scratched her head. Her hair was soft but matted and losing color. She definitely wasn't healthy.

"I wish I did more. I wish I could do more. I don't want to be a monster. I've hurt so many already"

"Join me" Adora opened her mouth and let the words tumble out before she could think them over, _'well, guess I should go with it'._ "There is a safe place for us. There are other supernatural, and we help the innocent. You could reform yourself and help find justice for those two kids."

The magicat looked shocked but let the thought run over her mind a few times. She had opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out what to say next. "I want to see her suffer for what she did, I'm not a good person"

"I'm not expecting you to be without faults. We all have our demons. But you would feel much better, safer even"

"Okay, well. I'm gonna die out here anyway so might as well make the best out of my miserable life now" Catra gave a smirk as she sniffled and wiped her tears with her palm. "I guess I'm with you, stargazer"

Adora nodded as she began gathering the equipment she had tossed away to gain Catra's trust. Grabbing her dagger she looked at it. It was a gift from the gods. As much as she hated them she couldn't part with her weapon. 

"Hey, did you come here alone?" Catra suddenly asked, sounding very curious.

"Uh no I sent my location to my partner Glimmer"

"Oh well, I think I hear her struggle outside. She sounds stuck. I've got sensitive hearing" 

_'Guess she didn't see the net after all'_

***

After many introductions and explanations, Catra was finally in the Rebellion. After being forced, much to her dismay, to get a bath and change of clothes she was feeling much better. She looked around the large mansion that was apparently owned by Glimmer's mom. It was huge and modernized but still had an ancient feeling. Both Glimmer and Angella were supernaturals and opened their doors to house the ones who needed it. Catra had met other supernaturals and people living here, she was starting to feel better, but Catra didn't stay far from Adora. Catra had felt an immediate connection from seeing the blonde ever since their first encounter when she began hunting Catra. Adora was radiant and warm. Her eyes were so magical she felt as though she was looking into lakes of shimmering blue waters. 

Glimmer had offered Catra her own room which she immediately turned down as she grabbed Adora's arm and let out an inwards meow, trying to be cute enough to entice Adora to offer her room. Catra had never had a room to herself before. In the Horde, she was treated like an animal, a house pet. All her life she was tossed around and called a beast and mutt. Catra didn't know how to really behave around Adora but she knew she didn't want to be alone in a place she didn't know.

The pair turned a corner and came to Adora's room. Inside it was nice with minimalist decor and slate-colored walls, unlike Glimmer's pink and purple, well, _everything._ Adora had a queen-sized bed in the corner of her room. It didn't have a metal frame but a box so it was close to the ground and covered in pillows and thick blankets. There was a dresser and desk against another wall that was covered with papers and books, all written in an ancient language. Her closest door was closed and the only things hung up on her walls were weapons.

"Wow, Adora. You really are a warrior at heart huh?" Catra said teasing as she looked at the various weapons on the wall, some of which she didn't even know what they did or how to use them. 

"Yeah, it's what I grew up with I guess. I've always loved the different ways you could learn to wield a weapon. It's like a new type of dance, a type of passion"

Catra shifted on the ball of her heels as she debated asking what she wanted to ask. Unable to contain herself she blurted out, "So, then you're the daughter of a fighting god?"

Adora looked remorseful and reminiscent. The emotions she felt were clearly expressed on her face as they raced by her, "Yeah, a descendant of She-ra" 

"That's the warrior goddess, right? Princess of power?" 

"Yeah, that's her. She's supposed to be the symbol of peace. Healing, love, and life. Now? People who go to war to kill one another pray to her. Because of how _they_ weaponized her" Adora shook with anger. Before she could let herself get too angry thought she felt the soft feeling of fur on her arm. Catra was rubbing up close to Adora.

"Sorry, If you don't want me to do that I won't! I just thought it would make you feel better or something" Catra pulled away immediately in shame and went to go towards and bed before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It felt nice, do you do that often?" 

Catra nodded after a moment of pause and mulled over telling the blonde. _'I wanna stay here so I guess I should probably be as honest as possible to at least one person'_ Catra reasoned with herself.

"I was barely seen as anything more than a pet. Shadow Weaver had threatened to 'put me down' a lot so I picked up some habits to help me get by. Most of it is instinct," Catra was embarrassed as she relived her time with the Horde. She wondered how different being in Brightmoon was. Adora seemed so sincere, it was already seeming to be better.

"That's- that's horrible, Catra," Adora slowly began to caress the girls' soft fluffy cheeks, "You are worth more than that life. I won't let anything like that happen here. You can be yourself" 

Catra felt a new sensation arise in her chest, one she had since long forgotten was a part of her. Rumbling deep in her chest she let out a soft but weak purr, closing her eyes Catra leaning into the hand once more. The hands of someone who tracked her down gave her a chance and saved her life. This person had done more for her in a night then the Horde had done for her in a lifetime. Catra decided at that moment Adora was the person she would lay down her life for. Her morals and beliefs Catra could stand by wholeheartedly without hesitation. 

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Soon the pair were laying on the bed, Catra curled up at the foot of the bed sleeping soundly. Adora felt a pull towards Catra, she could understand her. Adora knew this was going to be a journey she wasn't going to forget. How could she pass up on the idea of hunting an ancient evil vampire coven with her friends right beside her? Struggling to fall asleep Adora pulled herself off the bed carefully so she didn't wake up Catra and walked to her desk. She lit a candle, just for atmosphere, and wrote in her journal in a language only she understood. 

_'We are on the edge of something huge. Supernaturals of different types coming together for evil purposes. The Horde. I met a member but she was different. Her name is Catra, she's a hybrid of a werecat. I wanna help her, I want to get to know her. We will do this together. Learn as we go. Find out what goes bump in the night.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't know if I will continue this but if people want me to I will. Gonna work on a Lords Guide To Romance now so have yourselves a blessed day.
> 
> Edit: WOW OKAY I got so much love for this I will definitely continue this at a later date. Not too long but I want an actual endgame if we are doing this.


End file.
